The present disclosure relates to information presentation.
Users of data may have different roles and thus may require different uses of the same data. For example, a person in the accounting department may have one use of accounting data, while an executive of the company might have a different use. Each of these users may use their own set of queries and/or other means tailored to their needs for data.